


Pictures

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, He Finds More than He Wants to Find, Jack is on the Hunt, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: There were pictures.Pictures that told a story no one would’ve expected.





	Pictures

 

There were pictures.

Pictures that told a story no one would’ve expected.

They started out in drawings, mostly Will in profile. Jack suspected that Hannibal had been watching him from afar back then. Keeping them far enough apart but close enough together that Will would feel comfortable coming willingly.

Profiles turned into tears, tears turned into smiles.

Smiles turned into blood.

There was a book dedicated to Will covered in blood: hands, arms, body. The last few pages were his face, smiles and even deadly grins.

Hannibal’s.

Will was his.

The last few, the final few, were photos of Hannibal.

One in particular caught Jack’s eye.

He’d never seen that look up close before. The cameras had caught it many, many times.

But never like this.

This was Hannibal Lecter in love.

Jack knew this feeling, the sheer joy of it, and was more than ever certain they’d been made to find that abandoned safe house.

Hannibal wanted him to see, as if to say, ‘See? I’ve got him now.’

Jack knew there was no way Hannibal would give Will up so easily. That’s why he would try harder.


End file.
